This invention relates to a domestic or tradesman's knife provided with cutting teeth which are ground off alternately on opposite sides to define a cutting edge on each side of the blade for cutting a kerf like the teeth of a saw.
Such knives are known in the art. They have the same cutting properties as the set teeth of a saw and they therefore have a much better bite than an ordinary blade. Consequently they are particularly suitable for cutting deep-frozen goods. Nevertheless, conventional knives of this kind have one major drawback, namely that material remaining between the two rows of teeth must be reduced by attrition between the flanks of the teeth. This greatly increases the friction between the blade and the cut material and more effort is needed for making the cut. Furthermore, the gullets between the teeth tend to become choked when such knives are in use, so that the blade must be cleaned at short intervals.